danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria Manga Chapter 18
Review (会議) is the eighteenth chapter of the Sword Oratoria manga. Summary At the Loki Familia home, Loki, Finn, Riveria, and Gareth began their meeting to discuss the recent events. The others were genuinely surprised when Riveria mentioned that Revis referred to Ais as "Aria" but couldn't think of what her goal was. Eventually, Finn called Tione with a personal bell that she gave to him. She returned a short while later with Tiona and Lefiya, reporting that Ais went to the dungeon by herself. The main members knew that she would head there knowing her personality and decided to leave her alone for the time being. Finn took Tione and Tiona with him to check the sewers while Riveria and Gareth left to get things ready for their next expedition, leaving Lefiya at home with Loki. On the 10th Floor, Ais helped Bell escape from the Orcs he was fighting by killing some of them. The two fought against the monsters for a short while until Bell hurried off to chase after Lili. Ais was slightly disappointed but spotted his protector on the ground. At that moment, Ais sensed another presence, causing Fels to reveal himself. Fels assured her that he wasn't going to try anything and asked her to investigate the mass outbreak of monsters on the 24th floor. Ais was apprehensive at first but ultimately decided to accept his request if she was able to send the other Loki Familia members a message. Fels agreed to her request and handed her a quill pen and paper. Once she finished, Ais headed deeper into the dungeon. In Orario, Dionysus was flirting with several female employees at the Dia Flora until they sensed Filvis behind them. As the employees moved away, Dionysus gave an excuse that it was lip service, handing Filvis a flower that he had picked out for her. The two then headed to the graveyard located in south eastern Orario. They discussed the events of the 24th floor and decided to get Loki involved. Dionysus and Filvis headed to the Loki Familia home, much to Loki's annoyance. As Dionysus and Loki discussed the events, an owl came by to drop off Ais' letter. Loki called Bete and Lefiya to have them go after Ais. Dionysus decided that he would send Filvis with them to gain Loki's trust. Bete threatened to get rid of Filvis herself if she got in the way but she simply told him not to say anything foolish. Lefiya asked Ais for help though Loki reminded her that they were the ones going to help her. In Rivira, Ais headed to the Golden Cellar Bar as instructed by Fels. Once she entered, she looked around at the various people inside, knowing that her allies would be there. Characters *Loki *Finn Deimne *Riveria Ljos Alf *Gareth Landrock *Tione Hiryute *Tiona Hiryute *Lefiya Viridis *Ais Wallenstein *Bell Cranel *Fels *Dionysus *Lefiya Viridis *Bete Loga *Asfi Al Andromeda *Lulune Louie *Falgar Batros *Bete Loga Monsters *Orc Trivia *The scene where Lefiya worries about Bete and Filvis is a copy of this illustration from volume 3. Navigation